DYSS-TV
DYSS-TV, channel 7, is an owned and operated VHF originating station of Philippine television network GMA Network. Its studios, offices and transmitter facilities are located at the GMA Skyview Complex, Nivel Hills, Apas, Cebu City, Cebu Province, Central Visayas (Region X). DYSS-TV currently serves as the network's first provincial television station in Cebu. Timeline *'November 20, 1963' – DYSS-TV Channel 7, the first provincial television station in Cebu was inaugurated by GMA Network (then known as Loreto F. de Hemedes, Inc. through DZBB, later renamed Republic Broadcasting System, Inc. of Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart, an American correspondent war). Six years after the success of the radio station DYSS, Stewart ventured into television broadcasting and started operations as DYSS Channel 7. This became the third VHF television station established in Cebu City after the establishment of provincial stations of ABS Channel 3 (owned by ABS-CBN's predecessor Alto Broadcasting System) and ABC Channel 11 (owned by the Associated Broadcasting Corporation) which began its broadcasts on June 14, 1961 and September 11, 1963 respectively. The studios was inaugurated since then at the Sundowner Centrepoint Hotel along Plaridel St. cor. Osmeña Blvd., Cebu City and at that time, it broadcast with a power output of 5,000 watts. *'March 1, 1969' - RBS was then known as "Greater 7 Cebu", using the Circle 7 logo that ABC was using for all of its owned-and-operated stations at the time. The station's programming is composed of canned programs from the United States and it later produced local programs. *'September 21, 1972' - when President Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law by the virtue of Proclamation 1081, DYSS-TV was forced to shut down. The station, along with its flagship TV station in NCR DZBB-TV, returned on the air in late-December 1972, this time by its blocktime agreement with the National Media Production Center (NMPC), however with a restricted three-month provisional franchise license. *'1974' – Under the new management of RBS, the station was reopened with the new identity as GMA Radio-Television Arts and introduced the Where You Belong slogan to catch the attention of local viewers around the world. Despite its network rebranding, Republic Broadcasting System, Inc. remained as its corporate name until 1996. The relaunched of GMA, aside from sporting a light blue square logo with the network name in white, also had a circle 7 logo in use, in its final years the blue circle 7 logo used was similar to those used by the ABC in some United States cities (later used the rainbow colors of red, yellow, green and blue stripes, as GMA prepares for a network reformatting). In the same year, DYSS-TV was converted into an originating station with its English local news bulletin "News Digest Cebu", a local newscast show of GMA News Roundup. *'January 20, 1980' - Channel 7 Cebu launched its first live coverage of Sinulog Festival in Plaza Independencia, Cebu City. *'1981' - GMA Radio-Television Arts Cebu launched its Cebuano newscast entitled "Mga Balita sa Kilum-Kilum", making it the Philippines' first regional station to introduce local newscast. *'1982' - "News at Seven Cebu", a local version of News at Seven was launched by GMA Radio-Television Arts in Central Visayas using the English-language. *'1990' - GMA Channel 7 Cebu transferred to the studio facilities located at GMA Skyview Complex in Nivel Hills, Apas, Cebu City for better broadcast equipments and transmitter tower, with the greatly upgraded of its transmitting power output to 60,000 watts (259,000 watts ERP) to replace an old 5-kilowatt TPO located at the Sundowner Centrepoint Hotel in Plaridel St. for 3 decades. The transmitter upgrades helped to improvement its clearer and better signal reception in the Metro Cebu, and the Central and Eastern Visayas. *'April 30, 1992' – As part of the network's expansion of coverage which started exactly four years after with the inaugurated its Tower of Power, GMA Channel 7 Cebu was launched as the Rainbow Satellite Network. Through its nationwide satellite broadcast, GMA's national programmings were seen across the Philippine archipelago and Southeast Asia which became a relay (satellite-selling) station of the network's flagship station DZBB-TV Channel 7 Manila to reach Cebuano viewers around the Central Visayas Region, Leyte and Samar. With the launch, GMA utilizes a new logo to correspond with the rebranding and a satellite-beaming rainbow in a multicolored striped based on the traditional scheme of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet, with GMA in a metallic form uses a San Serif Century Gothic Extra Bold and analogous gloominess of Indigo as its fonts in the letters. GMA was the official broadcaster of the 1995 World Youth Day, which was the last visit of Pope John Paul II to the country. Six years after, in 1986, the former ABC and BBC were subsequently closed down in between pre-Martial Law days and its dissolution on the original channel 11 frequency and permanently switched to its affiliations of the state-run People's Television Network on the newly-launched station DYPT-TV -- twenty-three years from what used to be their former call letters DYMT-TV and DYCW-TV had before, with the commercial ABS-CBN was reopened and took back DYCB-TV under the Lopezes-owned network on the current Channel 3 frequency four years ago and ABC was given to the newly bought DYET-TV transferred to that station's UHF assignment to the current Channel 21 in the Metro Cebu area, which opened on April to the said year; now under the foundation of the currently TV5 Network, Inc.. *'May 16, 1996' – Republic Broadcasting System formally changed its corporate name to GMA Network Incorporated, with GMA now standing for Global Media Arts. *'October 1999' – GMA Channel 7 Cebu launched its local news program "Balitang Bisdak" and variety show "Singgit Cebu". *'2005' – "Balitang Bisdak" and "Singgit Cebu" were re-launched and were taken under the wing of GMA News & Public Affairs and GMA Entertainment TV Group respectively. *'October 2005' - GMA Entertainment TV Group in Cebu re-launched "Oi!", a local variety show which saying it was dynamic, interactive and stylish, leveling to the standards of GMA-7's Sunday variety show SOP. *'October 8, 2007' – GMA News & Public Affairs Cebu launched its local morning show "Buena Mano Balita", patterned from GMA Manila's morning news program Unang Hirit. *'November 2007' – GMA Cebu and Television And Production Exponents Inc. (TAPE) launched its first ever regional version "Eat Na Ta!", which was a daily game show on radio through DYSS Super Radyo Cebu 999 kHz (aired during weekdays), and later evolved into a live TV program aired on this channel (aired during Saturdays). It served as a pre-programming for Eat Bulaga! in Visayas until 2008. *'January 2008' – "Istayl Nato" (Our Style), a new show by GMA Entertainment TV Group in Central Visayas is launched. *'October 30, 2010' – GMA News & Public Affairs Cebu launched Central Visayas Isyu Karon, a one-hour public affairs show about the topics and issues around Cebu City. *'November 10, 2014 – January 29, 2016' – As part of their changes of graphics and theme music of the network's flagship newscast of 24 Oras, GMA News & Public Affairs Cebu was re-launched and adopted the branding of its flagship regional newscast "24 Oras Central Visayas". *'April 24, 2015' – Buena Mano Balita had their final broadcast for more than 7 years, as part of the streamlining of regional operations of GMA after the broadcast, the hosts and the on-air staff of BMB were retrenched by the network's management. *'February 1, 2016' – In preparation for the newly launch of GMA's Regional TV division, GMA News & Public Affairs Cebu's flagship regional newscast 24 Oras Central Visayas reverted back to the original title "Balitang Bisdak", just after more than a year hiatus together with GMA Dagupan's Balitang Amianan. Follow the return, DYSS became the oldest local newscast of GMA Network in the Central and Eastern Visayas since it was premiered in 1999. *'November 13, 2017' – Balitang Bisdak was relaunched similar to sister newscasts Balitang Amianan and One Mindanao, which will be simultaneously broadcast in key cities and provinces in Central and Eastern Visayas thru GMA Network's local channels on TV-10 Tacloban, TV-11 Bohol and TV-12 Ormoc. *'May 23, 2018' – GMA Cebu started digital test broadcasts on UHF 26 covering Metro Cebu and the provinces of Cebu, Negros Oriental and Bohol, as well as several parts of Leyte and Samar. But a year later, the station's transmitter power decided to downgrading to the average nominal limit of 50,000 watts after the transferring of transmitter facilities from Brgy. Bonbon to its current home at the studios of GMA Skyview Complex in Apas. GMA TV-7 Cebu current programs *''Balitang Bisdak (Monday to Friday)'' *''Siete Palabras @ Cebu Metropolitan Cathedral (every Good Friday)'' *''The Word of God Network (2016–present)'' *''Sinulog Festival (annually, every 3rd Sunday of January)'' GMA TV-7 Cebu previously aired programs *''24 Oras Central Visayas'' *''Buena Mano Balita'' *''Eat Na Ta!'' *''GMA Musicale'' *''GMA News Cebu'' *''Istayl Nato'' *''Central Visayas Isyu Karon'' *''Ka Ina'' *''Kape at Balita'' *''Let's Fiesta'' *''Mga Balita sa Kilum-Kilum (1981–1986)'' *''News at Seven Cebu (1982–1999)'' *''News Digest Cebu (1974–1976)'' *''Oi!'' *''Sabado Box Office Hits'' *''Holy Mass'' *''Singgit Cebu'' *''The Visayan Agenda (special programming for 2010 elections)'' *''Visita Iglesia'' *''Goot da Wanderpol (also aired on SBN-GMA TV-7 Davao) (1980-1985)'' Digital television Digital channels UHF Channel 26 (545.143 MHz) Rebroadcasters DYSS-TV's programming is relayed to the following stations across the Central Visayas, and most of the Eastern Visayas. Personalities *Bobby Nalzaro *Alan Domingo *Chona Carreon *Cecille Quibod-Castro *Lou-Anne Mae Rondina *Nikko Sereno See also *''DZBB-TV'' *''DYRT-FM'' *''DYSS-AM'' *''GMA Network'' *''List of GMA Network stations'' References #''^ "Former OFW, scavenger join Seven Last Words activity". Cebu Daily News. March 23, 2016. Retrieved March 24, 2016. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help)'' #''^ Eat Na 'Ta, December 29, 2007 episode'' Category:GMA Network stations Category:Digital television stations in the Philippines Category:Television stations in Cebu City Category:Television channels and stations established in 1963